


Birthday Kisses

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-12
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for the <a href="http://orlibean.livejournal.com/"><b>orlibean</b></a> birthday challenge.</p></blockquote>





	1. 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the [**orlibean**](http://orlibean.livejournal.com/) birthday challenge.

Sean arrived at Dom and Orlando's birthday party unfashionably late. He had debated not going at all, in the end deciding one or more members of the Fellowship would have hunted him down if he didn't make an appearance.

Middle Earth had descended on the pub and the locals quickly left them to it, the cast and crew growing ever more boisterous as the drinks flowed and the music blared. As he made his way to Ian's table, he couldn't help but notice Orlando; the center of attention surrounded by the young and beautiful.

Reckless, adventurous and fiercely loyal, people were drawn to his charm. He was both giddy in his excitement and deadly serious in his compassion; a young man with seemingly endless vitality and Sean had been enthralled for weeks.

 

A couple of hours passed and Sean needed a break from the noise and celebration. Outside the air was warm and cleansing, and he leaned against the wall and let the world envelop him. As the tension began to drain away, the door was flung open and Orlando staggered out. _Fuck_ , Sean thought, as he tried to move into the shadows to avoid being seen.

But Orlando never hesitated, his eyes immediately focused on Sean and he half walked, half stumbled to sway in front of him. His breath was 40 proof and his eyes shimmered in an alcohol-induced haze. His legs stopped trying to stay upright and he fell forward, gripping Sean's shoulders as Sean's hands steadied him, firmly holding his waist.

When Orlando kissed Sean it was almost like he had fallen again. One minute he was standing, the next he was attached to Sean's lips. The kiss was too sloppy, too wet, too slurry, but it was also a force of nature.

 

Sean managed to pry himself away from Orlando, propping him against the wall. _It meant nothing, he kisses everyone, he's drunk_ looped in his mind as he backed away. Finally he turned and walked as fast as he could to his car, drove as fast as he could to his house, ran as fast as he could to his bedroom. He turned on the bedside lamp and picked up the pictures of his girls, holding each one and letting their beautiful faces calm him. This was real. Orlando was a dream.

When Billy found Orlando outside the pub, he clearly had been crying. He hugged his friend and led him back inside, hoping the mayhem inside would distract him from his troubles.


	2. 2001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the [**orlibean**](http://orlibean.livejournal.com/) birthday challenge.

It had been the longest Orlando had ever been away from home but now that he was back, he wanted to leave again. He missed New Zealand, missed his new friends, he even missed the rigorous schedule. Home didn't feel quite right anymore, and this birthday wasn't as joyous.

Orlando wandered back into the living room to rejoin his friends. They were all important to him, and in time the slight distance he felt would diminish. He hadn't realized how much he had come to define himself by Lord of the Rings and all the chaos and love that flowed from it. The transition back to the "real world" was not easy, but for now he listened intently to the stories and jokes that would bring him back to these people he was blessed to call friends.

 

When it was time to open his presents, Orlando felt both excited and sad. Everyone from Rings had either given him their gift before leaving or sent him something in the mail. Everyone, that is, but Sean. He knew Sean didn't share his feelings, that all he could hope for was friendship. He made peace with that ages ago. But he wondered why he hadn't bought him something; even a gag gift would be fine.

Orlando opened each present slowly, wanted to take his time, somehow sensing this may be his last birthday at home for some time. In a few days he would leave to start work on another film, but for now he gave his full attention to this moment, letting their affection make up for the absence of the one person he missed the most.

 

When the doorbell rang, Orlando jumped to his feet and beat his sister to the door. A silly game they had often played as children, but it made him laugh. Sean stood on the stoop, looking undecided and nervous. Orlando's smile grew even brighter as he pulled Sean into the foyer, but he failed to cover his disappointment when Sean said he couldn't stay. To his amazement he seemed to see the same emotion reflected in Sean's eyes.

Orlando didn't know what to make of Sean's obvious tension, and almost laughed when he began to ramble. He was sorry the gift was late, it took longer to have them made then he originally thought, he wasn't really sure that Orlando would like it, he can get him something else if he doesn't ... _Bean babble_ , Orlando thought, then shushed Sean and ripped the paper from the box, the time for slow unwrapping past. Inside was a set of hand made sculpting tools, the dark brown of the polished wood handles engraved with Orlando's initials.

As he ran his fingers across the wood, emotions swirled through him making him dizzy. Seeing both uncertainty and hope in Sean's eyes, Orlando stepped forward, and when Sean didn't back away he leaned in and kissed him for only the second time since they met. It was soft and gentle, a quiet press of lips that aroused a frisson of electricity and was over too soon.


	3. 2002

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Orlando wasn't at the Critic's Choice Awards on his birthday in 2002, let's just pretend he was.

Sean rummaged through his clothes trying to decide what to wear. He was seeing Orlando tonight and he wanted everything to be right. He chided himself for being flustered, but having grown comfortable with his feelings he desperately wanted everything about this night to make Orlando know he no longer had any doubts or fears.

He realized within days of meeting Orlando that he wanted much more than friendship, but with his third marriage crumbling there was no way he was going to act. Orlando deserved someone less jaded, more comfortable with affection. So he settled for friendship and thought that would be enough.

But last year Orlando kissed him, and he allowed himself to begin thinking it was possible to have what he had only dreamed of since they met. For the past year he had courted the young man. Nothing overt or even physical, but every contact set Sean's nerves alight. He constantly worried that Orlando would lose patience and move on, find someone more in touch with their heart. But during the Fellowship premieres, everything suddenly fell into place and now, tonight, they were going on their first date.

***

Orlando would be nervous anyway. This was the first time he had presented an award and he didn't want to trip over his tongue. But tonight he was having dinner with Sean so he was practically vibrating with anticipation, his energy just barely contained.

He had spent a year enjoying what felt like Sean's undivided attention. Phone calls and letters, and Sean had rearranged his schedule on more than one occasion so they could see more of each other. Orlando went from resignation to optimism, finally seeing the possibility that he could have what he always wanted. So when the awards show was over Orlando said a hasty goodbye to Astin and headed for his Sean.

***

The restaurant was elegantly decorated: mahogany panels separated the booths and cream and slate gray linens adorned the tables. But the only thing Orlando could see was Sean. For the first time Sean's eyes hid nothing from him. Affection and desire made them sparkle, their depth and clarity providing a direct path to his soul. Orlando's world narrowed to just those eyes and dinner couldn't be over fast enough.

They left the restaurant and headed for Sean's hotel, needing the closeness only privacy could bring. Sean framed Orlando's face with his hands, gently stroking his cheeks and hair. The kiss started gently, a loving caress of lips. Gradually restraint dissolved, and Sean sucked on Orlando's tongue, finding nourishment in his sweet fire. Orlando surged forward, slamming Sean against the wall, and took control of Sean's mind and body. All he wanted was laid out before him: Sean was ready to share his life again, and Orlando eagerly accepted.


	4. 2003

Evie had insisted on balloons, so Sean and the girls had spent a hysterical afternoon with a helium tank blowing up and stringing balloons all over the house. Molly wanted to make dozens of cupcakes instead of a cake, so they spent all morning in the kitchen baking and frosting. And Lorna had appointed herself the official party shopper, and when Sam arrived quickly recruited her on a mission to buy more decorations and party supplies.

Over the last couple of days, Sean's house had become party central, every inch decorated within an inch of its life. Orlando hadn't been allowed near the house; the party wasn't a surprise, but the girls didn't want him to see any preparations until everything was ready. So he spent the time catching up with friends and family, and tried not to think about his birthday too much. Ever since Sean asked if they could have a family celebration this year, bringing both of their families together for the first time, Orlando had been both excited and nervous. He had become very close to Sean's daughters over the past year and he knew Sean and his parents got along. But there was something more intimate about Sean's suggestion, something he was trying very hard not to focus on, that set his nerves on edge.

He arrived at Sean's just after lunch, immediately touched that everyone had gone to so much trouble, the decorations and guests all vying for his attention. The girls had organized a few party games and Orlando delighted in spending time with friends who were unexpectedly able to come. But Orlando enjoyed nothing more than watching Sean. Whether seeing to the guests or bouncing Evie on his knee, Orlando is captivated by the ease and contentment rolling off him. Whenever their eyes meet it's as if the air has suddenly grown thin. Orlando must remember to breathe and it feels like the temperature in the room has risen dramatically.

Sean grabbed some empty plates and made another trip into the kitchen, Orlando following close behind him. He could feel Orlando's happiness and excitement from across the room, and began to chuckle as he turned around, his arms instantly filled by a demanding young man. Orlando pushed Sean back against the counter and swallowed his laughter, thrusting his tongue past willing lips. They delighted in the playful tussle of slick heat, the natural urgency of their hunger, only stopping at the sound of Lorna calling for her father.

Soon it was early evening and Sean took Evie up to bed. Too keyed up from the party to fall asleep, Sean settled down to read her a story. Orlando found them cuddled together on Evie's small bed, Sean cradling his youngest child as if to protect her from the world. Orlando leaned against the doorjamb, his heart swelling as he watched. After a few minutes she's asleep and Sean slowly disentangled himself from his daughter, pulled the covers up and kissed her softly on the forehead. He straightened and saw Orlando at the door, a soft expression making his natural good looks even more striking.

He reached for Sean, led him out of the room and pulled him into his arms. They stood there for many moments, sentiments and desires being conveyed in the complete silence of the hall.

"Orlando," Sean gasped. He swallowed the lump in his throat, gently caressed Orlando's cheek with shaking hands. "One family. I want us to be one family."

Orlando's brilliant smile, eyes filled with emotion, was the only answer he needed.


	5. 2004

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Orlando wasn't filming _Kingdom of Heaven_ in January 2004, I'm pretending he was.

Sean listened as Orlando told him about the "unbelievable" birthday party the crew had thrown for him. He couldn't help but smile as story after story was recounted with Orlando's usual enthusiasm. As tired as he inevitably was, and as much as he worried about being the star of such a large film, his exuberance never faltered and Sean found himself once again jealous of his lover's seemingly boundless love for life.

As the conversation turned to the shoot itself, Sean became more subdued. There was no question that he was happy for Orlando's success and the wonderful opportunities he was currently exploring. But he missed him terribly and hearing Orlando's unbridled joy made him worry that perhaps he wasn't missed as much.

Orlando paused, noticing Sean had grown quiet. "What's wrong?"

 _Man,_ Sean thought, _leave it to me to put a damper on Orlando's spirit on his birthday._ "Nothing, love. Tell me more about working with Ridley."

"You know for such a great actor you can't lie for shit. Talk to me. Please"

"I'm not lying, it's really nothing. I just miss you. I've been with you on your birthday for four years and I wish I could be there now, that's all."

There was a lengthy pause, and for once the silence made Sean uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he had inadvertently hurt Orlando, if he was annoyed or what. "Look, I'm going to see you in a couple of weeks so it's no big deal really. I'm just being a stupid old man. C'mon, talk to me about ..."

"Don't," Orlando interrupted. "Don't you dare try and take that back." Sean could hear him take a deep breath, could almost feel the emotions swirling between them and licked his lips, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut.

"It's practically a tradition, us being together on my birthday, isn't it? Being together, birthday kisses ... I miss those the most. If I were there I'd gently brush your hair off your brow before cradling your face between my hands. My thumbs would trace lazy paths along your jaw, across your lips, gently massaging and teasing. I can feel it now, how deceptively soft your skin is in contrast to the stubble, how the hair rakes across the pads of my fingers and sends prickles of electricity through my hands. Can you feel the sparks, Sean?"

"God, Orlando." Sean didn't know if Orlando could hear him, his voice too quiet and breathy even to his own ears.

"Then I'd lean in, our lips almost touching. My hand would move to the small of your back pulling you tight against me, feeling your arousal pulse next to mine as we shared the same breath. Then your tongue would dart out to moisten those perfect lips and in that moment I'd card my hand through your hair, cup the back of your head and pull you in. I'd plunder the sweet and moist heat of your mouth, swipe my tongue across every corner, battle yours for control and when you surrendered I'd fuck your mouth raw, drink from you, drain you. And when I finally let you come up for air, your eyes darkened and hazy, your lips swollen, I'd gently kiss each cheek and tell you that I love you more than anything in this world and promise to never let you forget it."

Sean swiped the tears away that threatened to fall from his eyes. "My beautiful Orlando," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you too."


	6. 2005

The fight wasn't the remarkable part. It had been over something stupid, started small and escalated. They had fought before, gnashed and railed and worked themselves back to understanding and calm. What was unusual was how long this one had lasted. And how upset Orlando had become.

The fight ended before Sean boarded the flight to Los Angeles. They had talked on the phone for hours, worked through their differences and found middle ground. But although apologies had been accepted there was still something there, something keeping Orlando quiet, almost aloof.

The fight worried at the back of his mind and made an already grueling flight even worse. He wanted to call Orlando the moment he landed, find him and hold him close, wipe the remnants of the disagreement completely from his mind. But Orlando was in the midst of pre-awards publicity, bouncing from one event to another, being seen with all the right people.

###

So Sean went to the hotel alone, on edge and concerned, going through the motions until Orlando would get in later that evening. He made a few calls, tried to read a new script, ended up waiting on the couch staring blindly at the television screen. But when Orlando dragged himself into their room, exhaustion seeping from every pore, all Sean could do was put him to bed and hold him, try to ease some of the tension from his shoulders at least for one night.

So Sean woke early the next morning and watched Orlando sleep, random thoughts and pieces of dream flitting across his face. He wondered what had come between them, why this time they hadn't returned to normal. When Orlando's eyes opened and locked with Sean's, all his fears fell from his lips: how much time they would be apart this year and could they survive it, all the distractions and obligations that worked against them. He was scared and troubled, but didn't want to seem clingy and needy. But mostly he was afraid of not managing ever-increasing demands and unconsciously pushing Sean away.

So Sean moved his lips over Orlando's and gently massaged them. He tried to reassure, strengthen, embolden and love through the slow urgency and savory richness of the kiss. He conveyed their deep-seated commitment, the belief that this was forever, his confidence that distance would only serve to invigorate and enhance what was already steady and robust. Sean slid his tongue between parted lips, fed on the earthy flavor and sucked Orlando's tongue into his mouth. Stroking, licking, caressing, they laid claim to one another, creating a new foundation for their partnership; held firmly to each other in heated vows of endless passion and love.


	7. 2006

They had become used to short moments together; brief, hurried visits were customary. One or the other would grab a late flight on day one, steal a few hours together releasing weeks of pent up passion, then rush away again - on day three if they were lucky, but day two was more the norm. Phone calls would be squeezed between interviews and filming schedules, letters and packages mailed from all over the world. But they were always in each other's thoughts, and the little time they had in one place did nothing to diminish their devotion and commitment.

A week alone around Orlando's birthday should have seemed like heaven, a gift to be treasured above all others. But if they were truly honest with each other they'd admit a bit of apprehension at having so much time. Would they remember what it was like to share ordinary days without the pressure of imminent parting? Would they know how to fill the time, to talk with each other and not constantly tumble into lustful embraces?

But after only a day had passed it was clear that these fears were unfounded. The ease with which they settled into domestic life, the comfort of daily routines, was final proof that this was timeless, that they would survive. It was a quiet acknowledgement of the rightness of this relationship and the intimacy of their feelings.

Now settled on the couch, birthday calls taken and the kitchen cleared from a quiet lunch, they soon drew closer, the outside world discarded as lips met in a wordless troth. It wasn't a kiss meant to lead toward anything; it wasn't foreplay hoping to enflame. Slow, deliberate and calming, it was the destination, a pledge to a lifetime of loving memories and tender care. With gentle pressure and lazy exploration, they filed away for lonely nights every sound and taste and feel, even after so many years still unearthing new responses and emotions in the now familiar movements.

They shifted and pulled closer still, Sean settling on his back with Orlando a comfortable weight cradled between his limbs. Hands carded through hair and down backs, pulling out tucked shirts and seeking warm skin. Still not overheated, they continued to thoroughly delve and probe, sharing breath and strength. The kiss embodied their silent vows to always sustain and support, to never take each other for granted, and to forever value their friendship and love. And when they finally parted kiss-swollen lips, they held tightly to each other, hearts beating to only one rhythm, the slow rise and fall of their breathing sending them into a contented and restful sleep.


	8. 2007

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part. If I'm wrong and his birthday wasn't at Teddy's and Teddy's really isn't at the Roosevelt Hotel, and there really isn't an entrance into the hotel from the bar, then just pretend along with me. :-)

For what was probably the hundredth time, Sean studied his watch, willing the second hand to slow while simultaneously pushing the plane to move faster. He knew deep down it would be ok; they had been apart on Orlando's birthday before and everything had been fine. If anything, Sean believed it had made them closer, stronger, more committed.

But he had promised Orlando he'd be there for his party, had given his word that everything else would be put on hold so he could get to California in time to celebrate his thirtieth birthday. And Sean had never broken a promise to Orlando, not in the nearly eight years they had known each other, and he was loath to do so now. Relationships ended for a variety of reasons, but at the top of his list was not being able to depend on someone. Sean had disappointed others and been personally let down many times in his life, and he never wanted to see that painful mix of resignation and sadness cross Orlando's face.

Sean stared out the window at the darkness, searching for distant lights that would signal they were close to the city. He knew Orlando would understand. Flights are delayed all the time, connections missed. But none of that lessened the guilt and stress he felt as the minutes continued to tick away. Sean tried to calculate how long it would take to drive from the airport to the hotel, and once there how quickly he could locate the club and find the guest of honor. He sighed heavily and sunk back in his seat.

 

There were only a few minutes left before his birthday officially ended and Orlando was starting to feel like he was in some demented fairy tale. _Without the kiss of his one true love on the occasion of his thirtieth birthday, the handsome prince turned into a pumpkin at the stroke of midnight._ Orlando giggled, raising his glass in response to the few eyes that turned toward him. Sean's phone went straight to voice mail the few times he tried calling, and he had to grudgingly accept that he was still in the air and wouldn't make it after all.

Viggo left about half an hour ago, and Orlando briefly wondered which Sean would regret more: not seeing Viggo or not making it in time for their traditional birthday kiss. He shook his head and laughed. Late or not, the fact that Sean was making such an effort to get there in the first place should keep those silly thoughts at bay. Orlando walked out of the bar, deciding to check for messages just one more time at the front desk.

The moment Orlando stepped into the lobby he stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly finding himself face to face with Sean. Before he could react, Sean crashed into him, his mouth clumsy and rough against Orlando's lips. There was a hint of frenzied desperation in the kiss, a manic rush and plunder that stripped it of all finesse and skill.

Almost as quickly, Sean pulled away, eyes wide and blood shot, hair mussed and a blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. He glanced quickly to either side realizing where they were and what he had just done. Licking his lips, he finally looked back at Orlando.

"I made it," he said sheepishly. A nervous chuckle escaped and Sean searched Orlando's face for some sign that this public display was ok. "Think we can write that off as a friendly kiss?"

Orlando stood stock-still, surprise and nerves keeping him rooted and motionless. The sounds of the hotel seemed both extraordinarily loud and unnaturally muffled in his ears, and he felt that all eyes were centered on them. He took in Sean's disheveled clothes and the uncharacteristic anxious expression; replayed every birthday kiss they shared over the years and knew in an instant that this one would forever top them all.

"A friendly kiss? Probably," he whispered before pulling Sean to him, holding him close with warm, steadying hands. "But not this one." He leaned in for a kiss that would leave no doubt to onlookers that he and Sean were in love. Sean clung to Orlando, falling willingly into this new openness, feeling his love grow to unexpected heights.


End file.
